¿Qué tan divertido es hacer bebés?
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Los leones de la manada están en celo. El pequeño e inocente Simba no comprende que pasa y realmente desea saberlo. Cuando le pregunte a su tío ¿qué recibirá en respuesta? (Simba/Scar *o Taka*) Yaoi. Incest. Mpreg. /La idea original le pertenece a BuhoOscuro16.
1. Tío, ¿hacer bebés es divertido?

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí mi segundo fic del Rey León [Oh, yeah B)]**

 **Scar/Simba (Sí, aquí Simba es uke por razones que creo que comprenderéis al leer)**

 **Este fic surge de un meme creado por BuhoOscuro16 donde el Simba niño le pregunta a su tío "¿qué tan divertido es hacer bebés?" Jajajajaja Menudas risas nos echamos XD**

 **Hoy me acorde de él y decidí hacer este fic.**

 **Se lo dedico, obviamente, a BuhoOscuro16, porque la idea también es suya, a Rukia Bawa y Est Fragmentum también se lo dedico porque ellas también disfrutaron lo suyo con el meme xD**

 **¡Espero de verdad que os agrade!**

* * *

 **\- ¿QUÉ TAN DIVERTIDO ES HACER BEBÉS? -**

 _ **Tío, ¿Hacer Bebés Es Divertido?**_

* * *

"Algo anda mal —pensaba el pequeño príncipe de la sabana muy seguro de si mismo—. Los adultos se comportan extraño... bueno, más extraño de lo normal"

Si, los leones y leonas de la manada actuaban raro. Simba se había dado cuenta de que las leonas cazadoras que lideraba su madre, las cuales eran ariscas y era más fácil verlas juntas que al lado de un macho, parecían haber conseguido pareja todas a la vez. Ellas, las más fuertes de la manada (a excepción de Mufasa y, claro, del propio Simba, o al menos eso creía el príncipe), se veían tan dulces y pasivas como gatitas ante sus parejas. Y los machos, los machos estaban peor. Todo el tiempo paseandose por ahí, como exhibiendose, hacía al pequeño cachorro tener vergüenza ajena por ser macho. Si a los reyes también les estaba sucediendo lo mismo, al menos ellos eran más discretos. Simba no sabía si podría soportar ver a sus padres así sin volverse loco.

En realidad, todo estaba bien. Solamente era la época de celo de los leones. Pero claro, el pequeño e inocente príncipe nada sabía de eso.

Extrañado (y muy harto), le fue a preguntar a su padre que pasaba. Mufasa siempre lo sabía todo.

La respuesta no era la que Simba esperaba, de hecho, no hubo respuesta más allá de vergüenza, balbuceos y un escueto "Estoy ocupado, pregunta a tu madre".

Mufasa era siempre un león muy entero, pero la pregunta de su hijo realmente lo había descolocado del todo. Es decir, el rey no era tonto, sabía que Simba algún día le preguntaría ¡pero no aun!, que era un cachorrito tan pequeño y frágil (por mucho que el príncipe lo negara fervientemente) todavía. Tal vez la peligrosa curiosidad de Simba era más grande de lo que Mufasa creía. Tomaría medidas en cuanto se recompusiera.

Mientras, decepcionado y totalmente ajeno a las preocupaciones de su padre, Simba fue donde la reina Sarabi.

La leona se mostró más tranquila ante la inocencia de la pregunta de su pequeñin.

— Es debido a que los adultos quieren tener bebés —le contestó. Y era lo único que pensaba decir.

— ¿Bebés? —Simba estaba inmensamente extrañado. No esperaba esto. ¿Los adultos querían hijos? Bueno, tenía su sentido, pero ¿así se conseguían bebés? Que cosa tan tonta. Abrió la boca, Sarabi esperaba la típica pregunta sobre de donde venían los bebés, pero no fue así— Entonces, ¿hacer bebés es divertido?

La reina abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos. No sabía que dolía más, si lo directo que su hijo era, o la pura inocencia que marcaba las palabras de una frase que les habría encantado a los pervertidos.

— ¿Divertido? —ella repitió angustiada— ¿por qué piensas que sea divertido?

Simba encogió sus patas.

— Los adultos ya llevan mucho tiempo raros —puntualizó como si fuera obvio—. Para que lleven tanto tiempo así, debe de ser pura diversión.

Sarabi no sabía que pensar del inconcluso razonamiento de su retoño, salvó que algo de razón tenía... para la mente de un niño.

Una cosa era segura, no quería continuar con esta conversación.

— Entenderás cuando seas mayor —se sentía tan bien decir eso.

Pero a Simba no le sentó tan bien escucharlo.

— ¡Pero ma...!

— Cuando seas mayor —repitió ella en un tono que no admitía reproche.

El pequeño cachorro no tuvo opción más allá que darse la vuelta irritado y diciendo malas palabras que no sentía por lo bajo.

— Jo, nunca me deja hacer ni saber lo que quiero. ¡Soy un futuro rey! ¡No tiene derecho...! —y así seguia mientras sus patas lo guiaban por costumbre al lugar que frecuentaba todas las tardes.

La cueva de Scar. Todavía tenía una tercera carta guardada. Su tío _siempre_ se iba de la lengua.

Encontró al solitario león tumbado tomando el sol en la entrada de la cueva. Sonrió de pura felicidad al comprobar que su tío no actuaba raro. Por lo tanto, él no quería bebés como los otros. Pues mejor, Simba no quería un primo fastidion ni una tía amargada que le quitaran la preciada atención que Scar le prestaba _únicamente_ a él.

Ignoró el doloroso pinchazo de celos que le dió con solo imaginarlo.

Dió unos cuantos pasos atras para coger carrerilla, seguro de que el león adulto no le había escuchado, se equivocaba. Segundos después el cachorro había aterrizado bruscamente encima de Scar.

— ¡Hola tío Scar! —exclamó cerca de su oído.

El león adulto pusó una cara de incomodidad que el cachorro no noto.

— Uy, mi espalda —ironizó dolor sin ganas, a pesar de eso su sobrino no salió de encima de él—. Hola, Simba.

— Tío, ¿qué tan divertido es hacer bebés? —preguntó de improviso. Con Scar nunca se iba por las ramas. Eso se lo dejaba a Rafiki— Últimamente los adultos no dejan de hablar sobre eso, que de verdad parece divertido.

Scar tuvo una reacción bastante diferente a la de su hermano y cuñada. Él simplemente suspiró cansado.

— Deja en paz a tu querido tío, Simba —pidió.

"Maldito niño, ¿por qué no le pregunta estas cosas a su padre, en primer lugar?" —pensaba bastante molesto.

— ¡Joo~! —exclamó Simba— Es que quiero saberlo. Papá dice que le pregunté a mamá y mamá no me quiere decir. ¡Por favor, eres mi última esperanza! —suplicó como si se estuviera muriendo. Y de verdad que se alzó un poco, una pata apuntando al cielo y mirada desesperada mientras lo decía y después cayó (contra la espalda de Scar) como derrotado y sin fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

El león adulto estaba comenzando a molestarse de verdad, y no precisamente por la insistencia de Simba.

— Preguntale a Zazu —Scar bostezo como quitandole importancia.

— Nunca lo veo cuando le necesito —se quejó el más joven—. Y si le encuentro y le preguntó me soltara un aburrido sermón. Yo es que soy más de respuestas cortas.

— A Rafiki.

— ¡Me dara con su bastón por entrometido!

Scar frunció el ceño. Se estaba empezando a quedar sin opciones.

— A la madre de Nala.

Simba lo pensó un poco.

— Err... como que no tenemos casi relación y eso —dijó como excusa.

— A Nala.

A Simba le brillaron los ojos.

— ¿Crees de verdad que ella pueda saber?

— No —él mayor fue sincero, a lo que Simba se frustró.

— ¿Y qué se supone que hare? ¡Me muero por saberlo!

Scar miró a su sobrino por primera vez.

— De verdad no tienes ni idea —no era una pregunta. Aún así el cachorro asintió.

Scar se sintió muy, pero que muy, tentado de abrir la boca y fastidiarle la infancia a su sobrino predilecto. Pero no lo hizó. Simplemente porque quería fastidiarlo un poco más.

— Ay Simba, yo quiero decírtelo, de verdad. Pero este _dolor de espalda que tengo_ no me deja pensar —rápidamente el pequeño se quitó de encima de su tío.

— ¡Oh, lo siento!

Y entonces calló en la cuenta: Scar no habría tardado tanto en quejarse sobre su dolor de espalda. ¡Él también se comportaba raro! (Más de lo normal...)

— Tu tío ya es viejo, Simba —fingió cambiando de tema.

Y logro desviarlo.

— ¡Pero si eres más joven que papá! —exclamó— ¡Es imposible!

— No tanto, cachorro, no tanto —se hizo el sufrido para que su preocupado sobrino comiera de su pata—. Hagasmos un trato: tú me dejas descansar hasta que este mejor, y entonces te diré porque los mayores estamo... estan tan raros.

— ¿Es una promesa? —Simba preguntó.

Una sombra de maldad pasó por el rostro de Scar sin que el más joven lo notara.

— ¿Lo de que te dare respuesta? Por supuesto.

Simba negó con la cabeza.

— Digo que si de verdad es una promesa que te vas a poner bien —se había olvidado de su propia necesidad por su tío.

Scar gimio sin esperar aquella respuesta. Su sobrino solía ser tan egocéntrico y ahora... ¿de verdad estaba preocupado por él? Nadie antes se había preocupado por su estado cuando de verdad estaba enfermo. Scar nunca olvidaría esto.

— Oh, es la mayor de las promesas —contestó él con su tono de segundas intenciones en el que Simba cayó.

Le sorprendió bastante al ver como su sobrino se tumbaba a su lado haciendose bolita. Bastante pegado al pecho de Scar.

— ¿Qué haces, Simba?

El nombrado lo miró con toda la seriedad que un niño podía alcanzar.

— No pensarás que te voy a dejar solo si estás mal, ¿verdad?

De nuevo, Scar sintió su putrido corazón dar un salto de emoción.

— Simba...

— ¡No te molestare, lo juró! No hare ni un sonidito.

Por lo que al final acabó así.

Suspiró totalmente frustrado, sintiendo al lado suyo el calor de la bola de pelo que estaba empezando a adormilarse.

Sí, la manada estaba en celo, Scar no era la excepción. Pero él jamás, sin ninguna duda, jamás, había sucumbido a los impulsos. Mayormente debido a que él no se acercaba a nadie y nadie se acercaba a él salvo... Simba.

Miró al pequeño a su lado que había perdido rápido toda noción de la realidad. Sin duda ese pequeño no tenía problemas para coger el sueño.

Y pensó.

¿El hecho que el contacto del pequeño cachorro se sintiera tan bien cuando se subía a su espalda, no solo en los periodos de celo, si no siempre, era malo? Sí, lo era, sin duda. ¡Que era un macho! ¡Su sobrino! ¡Un niño!

Y la diferencia de edad hacía que el león pudiera controlarse... de momento.

"Pero llegará el momento —pensó— en él que ya no sera un niño. Todo se volvera difícil."

Recordo, además, que le debía a su sobrino la charla de "las flores y las abejas"

¡Ah, que divertido!

* * *

 **¡Eso fue el primer cap! Espero esperen al segundo "Tío, ¡quiero hacer un bebé contigo!" ¿Suena bueno, eh? XD**

 **Espero que os gustara y**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Tío, ¡quiero hacer un bebé contigo!

**¡Hola!**

 **Muchas gracias por los anteriores reviews *w* De verdad me animan :3**

 **En este segundo cap las cosas se van a tornar más fuertes, por lo que no quiero hacerme responsable de traumas ni infancias rotas (bueno, responsable voy a ser, pero no me echéis las culpas) Quien avisa no es traidor, como Zira.**

* * *

 **\- ¿QUÉ TAN DIVERTIDO ES HACER BEBÉS? -**

 _ **Tío, ¡Quiero Hacer Un Bebé Contigo!**_

* * *

Scar se hizo el lisiado durante lo que duró toda la época de celo y un poquito más. Solo por si acaso. Y también porque le gustaban los cuidados de Simba. Pero nunca lo admitiría.

Cuando las leonas dieron a luz a los nuevos integrantes de la manada, Nala sacó su lado más femenino queriendo ver a todos y cada uno. ¡Que eran tan lindos!

Simba no quería acompañarla, pero su padre dijó que un día esas crías serían sus súbditos y él, como príncipe heredero, debía conocerlos. No eran precisamente pocos. Algunos eran hermanos. Había machos y hembras. Todos distintos (o muy iguales) y, eso sí, con un nombre diferente cada uno. Por lo que Simba estuvo bastante ocupado. Lo peor, ¡no hacían absolutamente nada más allá de entorpecer! ¡Menudo tostón!

El resultado de eso es que el cachorro se olvidó completamente de la respuesta que su tío le debía y, obviamente, Scar no le refresco la memoria. Era mejor así.

De esa forma, y sin más imprevistos, el tiempo pasó para el pequeño heredero de forma normal hasta _ese_ momento.

Simba había crecido un poco. Ahora era un leoncito de quince años, cuya futura melena de momento no era más que una cresta de pelo rojizo en formación. Pero el príncipe la lucía con sumo orgullo. Aparte de eso, nada había cambiado.

Pero esa noche, una pesadilla estaba haciendo insoportable su pesado sueño.

Se revolvia una y otra vez en la roca que compartía con sus padres para dormir. Sin encontrar una postura confortable, acabo por despertarse cuando el cielo africano estaba todavía oscuro. Fue al segundo después de abrir los ojos, que notó el calor abrasador que parecía caldearlo todo.

"¿Por qué hace tanto calor de repente? —se preguntó dándose a si mismo aire moviendo una de sus patas como abanico. Totalmente desvelado, miro a todas partes como si hubiera una respuesta a su lado. Fue entonces cuando lo notó. El pequeño problemita entre sus patas traseras— ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!"

Se pusó de pié apoyado en sus cuatro patas, con cara nerviosa. Tomó una bocanada de valioso aire fresco antes de atreverse a mirarse hay abajo de nuevo. El atributo que lo caracterizaba como macho era ahora más evidente que nunca y, la verdad, es que le estaba haciendo daño. No pudó evitar jadear cuando _eso_ acaparó toda su atención. Palpitaba demasiado y estaba totalmente seguro de que esa cosa era la razón de que estuviera pasando tanto calor. Pues comprobó que el clima no era, porque a pesar de estar caliente el viento se le hacía más frío cuando chocaba contra su cuerpo. Se dejó caer sobre la roca, sin saber que pensar.

Posó el rabo entre sus patas. Por alguna razón sentía que debía ocultarlo a como diera lugar.

Cerró los ojos, la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, conteniendo los agudos jadeos. Trató de dormirse de nuevo, deseando que su atributo estuviera normal por la mañana. Pero por primera vez en su joven vida no pudó coger el sueño.

Dolía, palpitaba, calentaba. Dolía, palpitaba, calentaba... Terminó por tocarlo. Sí, sin darse cuenta sintió el impulso y no pudó evitar hacerlo. Cuando la pata peluda hizó contacto con la desnuda carne sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, las pupilas se dilataron y un audible gemido salió de él.

Rápidamente se llevó esa misma pata a la boca, asustado del sonido que él mismo había hecho. Con el corazón maltratando sus costillas se hizó el dormido, esperando que alguno de los leones despertará por el ruido.

Una respiración agitada, seguida de una segunda, tercera, cuarta, quinta... nada.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Todos seguían dormidos. Y si alguno no lo estaba sabía fingir bien.

"No volveré a tocarlo —pensó con una mueca—, de todas formas no sirvió de nada"

Dolor, palpitación, calor. Oh, tan insoportable. ¡Maldita sea!

"Tengo que enfriarme, como sea"

Pensó en el lago de agua helada cubierto de vegetación que estaba cerca de la Roca del Rey. Su última esperanza. Si no funcionaba tendría que tragarse su orgullo y pedirle ayuda a Scar.

Pero lo primero, tenía que lograr salir sin que nadie despertara. Antes solía ser fácil, pero por alguna razón ahora era más trabajoso moverse.

Superó el primer nivel de Nala y su madre en tres segundos. Ambas dormían en una roca un poco más baja que la de Simba y sus padres. Era la posición que merecian.

Hacía un tiempo que los dos cachorros habían descubierto que no solo los unía la amistad, si no también lazos de sangre como medio hermanos. Había sido un poco chocante al principio, pero pronto se acostumbraron.

El segundo nivel siempre era más difícil. Caminar entre un montón de leones y leonas dormidos en el suelo, con mucho cuidado de no pisar a nadie, nunca era fácil. Los cachorros siempre eran los más peligrosos, se despertaban con cualquier cosa. Un minuto despues ya estaba fuera del montón de durmientes.

En casos normales solo le quedaría correr, pero alguna fuerza sobrenatural debía estar en su contra. Porque justamente esa noche Timón y Pumba decidieron dormirse a la entrada de la gran cueva.

Simba los había conocido cuando, en uno de sus arrebatos de curiosidad, se adentró al desierto a ver que encontraba. Fue solo, pues hasta a Nala le pareció una locura y no le acompañó. Simba estuvo a punto de morir de deshidratación hambre, cuando se encontró con esos dos. Sus salvadores. Salvadores que a veces se ponían en medio.

Simplemente los saltó. Él ya era una cabeza más alto que Pumba, por lo que no le fue difícil.

Esa vez sí, ¡libertad!

El frío de fuera le atacaba como si mordiera, sobretodo en su, por primera vez, despierta parte baja. Tan solo esperaba que Rafiki y los Reyes de Pasado no anduvieran espiando.

No lo pensó dos veces para tirarse en plancha al agua congelada. Sacó rápidamente su cabeza a la superficie para coger aire. Después de eso y de que le castañearan los dientes, Simba dirigió su mirada hacía abajo a ver si había funcionado.

— ¡Sí! —no pudó evitar exclamar cuando vió su atributo masculino arrugarse y lentamente volver a su estado normal.

Hizó el camino de vuelta chorreando agua. Pero cuando llegó a donde jabalí y suricato se preocupó por saber que era lo que había pasado. Y la peor duda: "¿volvera a pasar?" atormentaba su mente

Decidió preguntarle a su tío. Supuso que no le importaría si iba ahora, ya que el león mayor dormía durante el día todo lo que quería y más. Y él ya estaba totalmente desvelado.

Hizó el camino hacía la cueva menor temblando. Si seguía al frío con el pelaje mojado mucho más acabaría por...

— ¡Atchu!

...resfriarse.

Trató de ignorar el estornudo y llegó a la entrada de la cueva que con el pasó del tiempo se había convertido en su lugar favorito. La oscuridad de la noche hacía que de por si el pelaje oscuro de Scar casí desapareciera a la vista de un humano. Pero para ojos felinos, los contornos de la figura de Scar estaban iluminados por la luna. Creando brillos que hacían del durmiente y relajado (expuesto) hermano del rey una figura hermosa, etérea.

Los colores se subieron a la cara del príncipe tan rápido como se quedó paralizado ante lo que veía. Se avergonzo de si mismo, por planear destrozar el tranquilo descanso de Scar.

— Es... tan lindo —antes de poder controlarse lo dijó.

Y bien alto al parecer, pues con una nueva vergüenza que no entendía vió con horror como se flexionaban las orejas de su tío.

Se ocultó rápidamente a un lado de la entrada, suplicando internamente porque a Scar no le diera por salir al exterior.

— ¿Cachorro? —el león mayor preguntó a la nada.

Sintió el impulso de entrar y echarle la bronca de "¡¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ya no soy un cachorro?!", pero lo dejó pasar. No fue fácil. Pero hasta contuvo la respiración del nerviosismo. Realmente se sentía como un vulgar cotilla y otra cosa a la que no le podía poner nombre.

Al haber esperado un poco y no detectar ruido decidió irse por donde había venido. Fue cuando se dió la vuelta que sintió _eso_ de nuevo. Tragó saliva y miró hacía abajo.

— ¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Otra vez no!

Metió la pata completamente al gritar. En un segundo un muy despierto Scar estaba a su lado.

Simba solo atinó a sentarse en es suelo, en un intento de ocultar la evidencia.

— Jeje, hola tío Scar —dijó enseñando su fila de dientes afiliados en una sonrisa—. Espero que estés pasando buena noche.

Scar rugio por lo bajó, a lo que Simba borró su boba sonrisa de la cara.

— ¿Qué es lo que otra vez no, Simba? —preguntó un tanto irritado el león adulto al adolescente.

— No se de que me hablas —contestó nervioso el menor.

— Te escuche decir perfectamente: "¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Otra vez no!" —acusó poniendo una insultante voz aguda mientras imitaba a su sobrino.

— ¿Debiste de confundirte? —se sentía nervioso. Pero no dejó que se notara— Yo no tengo esa voz.

Scar pasó del comentario de su sobrino al darse cuenta de algo.

— ¿Qué haces todo mojado? —antes de recibir respuesta, Scar percibió un nuevo aroma en el. Acercó su nariz y empezó a aspirar con extrañeza.

Su nariz estaba demasiado cerca, chocaba con su piel, le acariciaba y hacía cosquillas. Simba sintió que su bajo se estaba poniendo cada vez más duro y difícil de ignorar. Pero no le importaba. Habiendo perdido el habla, no pudo más que ronronear como cría recién nacida cuando le dan una distracción. Y las sensaciones que le provocaba la nariz de Scar eran una buena y nueva distracción.

El mayor abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dió cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en las partes íntimas del otro. Evitando toda delicadeza tumbó al pequeño en el suelo, boca arriba. La evidencia disfrutaba de un primer plano ahora.

Simba se sintió, por primera vez, indefenso ante su tío. Cerró fuertemente los ojos con el calor agolpandose en sus mejillas.

Y Scar rió. Rió como nunca lo había hecho. Con la melena oscura hacía atrás junto con el resto de la cabeza. Y Simba torció la boca y abrió los ojos. Había enfado y molestia en ellos.

— ¡Oye, el atributo de un rey no es cosa de risa!

El comentario hizo que el león riera con renovadas ganas.

— Tú no eres rey, Simba.

Pero paró cuando el nombrado lo hizó caer hacía atrás de forma no demasiado juguetona. El menor de los dos bufo. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie se burlara de su masculinidad.

— ¡No tiene gracia! Me... —susurró un tanto avergonzado mirando hacía otro lado y los ojos entre cerrados— duele.

Y así era Simba: tierno y adorable hasta con una erección.

En realidad, el mayor había estado riendo por no llorar. Ahí estaba ante él, la perdición contra la que no podía luchar. La invitación no dicha que solo en sus sueños habría esperado sentir.

Simba y él. Juntos. Solos en la madrugada y su pequeño sobrinito experimentando el despertar de su apetito sexual. Pobre e inocente Simba. El celo había llegado demasiado pronto para él.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos del león de pelaje dorado cuando el de pelaje oscuro no dijó nada. Supuso que no le iba a ayudar.

Entonces Scar se acercó a él. Posó su pata rodeando el cuello del menor, abrazandolo. Sintió como todo él temblaba, seguramente no solo por el pelaje humedo, a pesar de que su cuerpo estuviera calentito. Simba se desahogo en su pecho.

— Tienes que relajarte, Simba —dijo conciliador. Con su lengua eliminó todo rastro de lágrimas de los ojos del menor—. No es más que una erección.

Simba lo miró interrogante.

— ¿Una... ¡Atchu!... qué?

— Sera mejor que entres.

Scar sabía que estaba metido en problemas. Tendría que afrontarlo solo.

Simba se dió cuenta de que la baja roca en la que dormía su tío era más ancha de lo que pensaba. Lo supo cuando Scar le dijo que se tumbara a su lado. Y lo hizó.

Cogiendo el calor del cuerpo de su tío haciéndose una bolita, como en los viejos tiempos. Scar podía notar perfectamente la longitud de su sobrino contra él. No ayudaba en nada a que su propio atributo se mantuviera dormido, la verdad, mucho menos cuando Simba la comenzó a restregar contra él sin darse cuenta.

— Así que, supongo que te despertaste así, te tiraste a la laguna para que se te bajará... ¿y no funcionó?

Simba negó con la cabeza.

— Funciono. Pero después, al venir aquí y verte dormido, volvió a suceder.

El león de pelaje dorado y cresta rojiza no tenía ni idea de la magnitud lo que acababa de admitir, y Scar casí ni se lo podía creer. Simba estaba experimentando su primer celo... ¿hacía él? Siempre pensó que Nala sería la afortunada (él y toda la sabana). Estaba muy equivocado.

— Oh, Simba, pobre e inocente, Simba ¿por qué tienes que crecer tan rápido? —preguntó con tono sombrío.

— No lo se —contestó el otro—. No entiendo nada.

— Yo sí —Scar suspiró—. Es la época de celo, te ha afectado a ti también.

Simba cerró sus ojos, pensativo.

— Época... ¿de celo? —después de unos segundos de haber sumado dos más dos los abrió desmesuradamente— ¡¿Te refieres a lo de los bebés?!

Su tío asintió.

— ¡No! —gritó horrorizado— ¡Tiene que haber un error! ¡Yo no quiero ser padre tan pronto! ¡Mucho menos esto! —señaló su parte baja, la cuál aun le molestaba.

— Tranquilizate, ¿quieres? —Simba cerró la boca. Pero los gritos descontentos todavía los guardaba dentro— Solo enfriandote no va a ser efectivo, hay que hacer que salga.

— ¿Qué salga qué? —Simba estaba aterrado.

Scar lo miró a los ojos. Pasando de su pregunta, hizó una propia.

— Simba, se sincero, ¿te lo has tocado?

El nombrado, al recordar lo sucedido antes, tragó saliva.

— No —mintió.

— Ósea, que sí —Scar estuvo seguro de eso.

— ¡Tan solo una vez! —admitió sonrojado y después susurró— Además, lo odie.

Una risa sardonica murió en la garganta de Scar. El principito era tan fino que ni podía soportar tocarse a si mismo.

— Hay una forma —captó toda su atención— de deshacerte de esto. Pero tienes que confiar en mi.

Los ojos del menor brillaban.

— Confío, confío.

Scar negó con la cabeza. Dispuesto a sacarle tajada a aquello.

— No es tan fácil, Simba —su semblante serio cuando lo dijo—. Sí ahora dejas que lo haga, sería como si gritaras a los cuatro vientos que quieres ser mi pareja.

Esperó cualquier reacción, por no esa. Simba le devolvío la mirada como nunca lo había hecho antes. Ojos brillantes, intensos, se clavaron en los suyos.

— Entonces, eso no es problema —aseguró—. Si quiero serlo.

Scar jadeo un tanto sin poderlo evitar, una pequeña dureza haciendose notar en sus bajos para nada pequeños.

— Sim... —el menor le tapó la boca, totalmente decidido a soltar lo que tenía dentro.

— La verdad, es que me gustas, tío Scar. Mucho. Desde que era un cachorrillo —bajó la cabeza sin querer ver la reacción de rechazo en la cara del otro. Tomó una respiración agitada para continuar— Yo... se que para ti siempre seré un tonto niño pero... pero si me dieras una oportunidad... en un futuro me gustaría... me gustaría —otra respiración para coger valor. Conectó miradas de nuevo— ¡Quiero hacer un bebé CONTIGO!

La última palabra resono en toda la cueva. Simba esperó expectante a que el otro hiciera algo. Posiblemente echarle a patadas. Sin embargo, Scar no lo rechazo.

Ronroneando, acercó su cara a la de Simba, y lentamente, sensualmente, lamio sus labios con la puntita de su lengua. El menor jadeo ante el contacto y no pudó evitar cerrar sus ojos. No pasó mucho para que quisiera reciprocar el gesto. Por lo que pronto las lenguas estuvieron batallando en un juego de contacto que Simba quisó ganar sí o sí.

Se abalanzó sobre Scar jugetonamente y en ese movimiento ambas longitudes despiertas chocaron. El león de pelaje dorado pareció gustar mucho de esa sensación, que le hacía olvidar el dolor y solo sentir placer. Por lo que continuó frotándose contra Scar con la mente nublada.

Deliciosamente nublada para el mayor, quien, con una mueca hacía arriba, acercó su pata hasta la longitud de su sobrino. Acariciandola de arriba a abajo, disfrutó mucho de los gemidos que el menor le regalaba a su sensitivo oído.

— ¿Esto te parece odioso? —le preguntó con una pequeña risa.

Tomó como una negativa el adorable maullido que fue lo único que el menor pudo responder. Parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar, cuando antes siempre tenía algo que decir.

Por su parte, Scar todavía ni se podía creer la suerte que estaba teniendo que, aunque sonara cliché, era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado.

Simba era el único que le había enseñado a amar sin pretenderlo y a la vez que alumno también había sido su profesor en la misma materia. Aunque no le agradaba mucho que toda la experiencia sexual que tenía era a base de masturbarse durante años.

Aunque ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

Esto no hacía más que empezar.

El león oscuro sacó una afilada uña de su escondite y con ella marco delicadamente el atributo de su amante.

Para Simba eso fue delicioso, y también lo suficientemente descansado para recuperar eso que llamaba cordura y darse cuenta de que las cosas no estaban equilibradas.

Scar gimio sorprendido cuando notó una pata ajena campar a sus anchas por su virilidad.

— ¿Qué... haces?

— Vaya pregunta estúpida —a Simba le costó encajar cada silaba al principio, pero lo hizó. A la vez que lograba erguirse sobre Scar a dos patas—. Te regreso el favor.

El más joven no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero poco a poco cogió ritmo imitando lo que su tío le estaba haciendo a él con un poco menos de fuerza que antes... ¡Y vaya que aprendía rápido! Tampoco tenía idea de lo que estaba provocando dentro del mayor. Pero supuso que algo bueno cuando no pudó apartar su dilatada vista del jadeante león que en otrora fue únicamente su tío, con la luz de la luna bañando el pelaje oscuro que se estaba cubriendo de sudor. Debajo de él, a su merced.

Simba se relamió los labios y sus bigotes al darse cuenta de que le gustaba mucho más dar que recibir. Probablemente la primera emoción no egoísta que sentía por años, que le llenaba totalmente, espiritualmente, habiendo encontrado su alma gemela, en el negro de su blanco.

De alguna forma, Scar encontró fuerzas para incorporarse lentamente hasta su sobrino. Con una voz débil, maullante, pero que no perdía su tono irónico susurró en el flexionado oído del menor:

— ¿Sabes qué? A mi también me gustaría mucho, ser el padre de tu hijo.

Bingo.

El príncipe se estremeció por el mero placer de escucharle decir eso. El calor se hizó insoportable en una única zona durante segundos y después, la descarga. Simba, como se esperaba, fue el primero en llegar al ser el novato y más joven. Sus párpados pesaban tanto, se sentía tan cansado y liberado, que el extraño líquido bastante caliente que había dejado sobre el pecho de su amante no le importaba lo más mínimo. Sólo quería que Scar llegase, utilizó su misma táctica, respondiendole:

— ¿Prefieres un niño fuerte... —comenzó a preguntar haciendose el duro a pesar de la situación y que aun seguía sin entender mucho, todo estaba en el instinto— ...o a la niñita de papá?

Pusó ojitos brillantes y pestañeo un par de veces antes de lamer decaradamente la cicatriz del ojo que le daba a su tío el nombre de Scar, para darle un buen recuerdo. Fue entonces cuando el mayor llegó a placer-landia con un intenso rugido que posiblemente se escuchó en Roca del Rey, antes de que Simba se desplomara sobre él.

No tardó en dormirse, totalmente agotado, sobre el pecho agitado de su tío, que intentaba conseguir una respiración normal.

Cuando lo logró, acarició al leoncito que al fin dormía plácidamente sobre la semilla de ambos.

El mayor no necesitaba ningún niño fuerte ni una niñita de papá, porque ya tenía en su no tan putrefacto corazón la fusión de ambos. Y ese era el futuro Rey León. ¿Quién iba a decir que algo así de bueno saldría de su pesado hermano?

Dirigió su mirada a la sabia luna, testigo de infinitos amantes antes, durante y después de ellos. Acompañada de las estrellas que también eran los _ojos_ de los _Reyes del Pasado._

— No me arrepiento de nada.

Les aseguró a todos ellos y a nadie a la vez. Antes de caer dormido como un bendito.

* * *

 **¡Wow! ¡Realmente no pensé que me fuera a llevar tanto! Lo lamento si alguien se quedó decepcionado porque esto no tuviera hard, pero lo creí demasiado pronto. Y, no os preocupéis, a Simba aun le quedan resquicios de inocencia que me encargare de matar en el tercer cap: "Tío, ¿por qué no podemos tener bebés?"**

 **Espero que os gustara (ya que es el primer sexo animal que escribo) y**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Las cosas de la mañana siguiente

**¡Hola!**

 **Lamento la tardanza, ¡realmente no tengo excusa!**

 **Pero esta historia continua! :3**

 **Este capítulo iba a ser mucho mas largo, pero en cuanto lo leí me dije "Oh, Dios, esto me está quedando DEMASIADO largo con respecto a los otros capítulos. Así que decidí partirlo en dos :D**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

 **— ¿QUÉ TAN DIVERTIDO ES HACER BEBÉS? —**

 **Las cosas de la mañana siguiente**

* * *

Simba estaba, prácticamente, ardiendo. La friebe en su cuerpo no le dejaba pensar con claridad y, más pronto que tarde, llegaron los escalofríos. Donde anoche había sufrido una gran oleada de calor, ahora el frío lo invadía. ¡Pero por los Reyes del Pasado que no se arrepentía de nada!

— ¡Atchu! —volvió a estornudar y con eso un nuevo escalofrío lo recorrió.

Se tragó el orgullo y, como un cachorrito pequeño, se acercó más al calor que le proporcionaba el pelaje de su madre, quien lo rodeó protectoramente con su cola.

No fue raro para Sarabi despertar y no encontrar a su hijo al lado, pues Simba nunca había perdido la costumbre mañanera. Fue raro, sin embargo, verle entrar en la cueva como flotando en una nube, fuera de si.

— ¡Que cara de idiota traes, chico! —había exclamado Timón al verle— ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Simba necesitó parpadear una vez para darse cuenta de que el suricato le estaba hablando a él.

— Algo... diferente —contestó, sin saber con que otra palabra describirlo.

Timón y Pumba compartieron una mirada de extrañeza, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de que estaba hablando el leoncito.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó preocupado el jabalí, viendo como el príncipe se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio.

"Esa es una buena pregunta" —pensó el león. Pues cuando despertó al lado de su tío, ahora pareja, se sentía perfectamente bien, como flotando.

Ahora también sentía estar flotando, pero con el añadido de que podría caerse en cualquier momento. No se sentía tan mal desde que vio a la Muerte a los ojos en el desierto, antes de que el jabalí y el suricato lo encontrarán y salvarán la vida.

— Ummm, te veo desinflado Simba —comentó Timón, pensando en lo que le podría pasar al leoncito.

— Otra vez estas con lo de desinflado —se quejó Pumba—. Pues yo sigo viéndole gordo.

— Yo no estoy gordo —dijo Simba, lo que podría haber sido una queja, pero con el tono de voz débil con el que salió parecía más bien una puntuación.

— Lo estas —rebatió Timón—, pero ese no es el punto. Yo decía que esta desinflado en el sentido de enfermo.

— ¿Estas enfermo, chico? —preguntó preocupado Pumba, llevó una de sus pezuñas a la frente del príncipe y la notó caliente.

Simba se quedó callado por unos segundos, llevando su mente a anoche, más atrás en el tiempo de cuando se encontró con Scar.

— ¿Sabes? Es posible que sí... —comentó con voz débil, y justo en ese momento fue cuando se desmayó.

Despertó horas después, sus propios estornudos dándole los buenos días. La reina Sarabia se había quedado al lado de su hijo desmayado.

— T-tengo frío —comentó el joven, antes de estornudar de nuevo.

— Eso te pasa por salir afuera cuando no debías —le regañó su madre, negando con la cabeza—. A saber lo que fuiste a hacer...

Ante ese comentario, a Simba le dio la risa tonta. Un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza se confundió con el que le daba la fiebre.

— ¡Hola, Simba! —exclamó Nala entrando en la cueva— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Enfermo, Nala —contestó él con un tono de voz que decía "es obvio, Nala".

Ambos rieron por eso.

— Nala, hoy es el día de tu iniciación como cazadora, ¿no es así? —le preguntó Sarabi, a lo que la joven leona tragó saliva antes de contestarle que sí, esa tarde, de forma tímida.

Sin duda era mucho más fácil tratar con la reina cuando no tenía ni idea de ser la hija bastarda del rey.

— Estaré ahí para verte —aseguró Simba con una sonrisa, sin embargo de nuevo volvió a toser.

— Estás enfermo, Simba, hoy no saldrás a ninguna parte —sentenció su madre.

A lo que él pusó ojos de cachorro. No creía poder aguantar todo el día encerrado.

— Vamos, mamá, tú misma dijiste que no era nada —dijo recordando su conversación anterior— ¡Y mira fuera el sol que hace!

— No —seguia su madre en sus trece, sin embargo, la reina se dio cuenta de la forma en que Nala miraba a Simba, era la que ponía cuando quería informarle al príncipe de algo en total confidencialidad—. Ahora debo irme, Nala vigila que no haga ninguna locura mientras no estoy.

— Sí, señora —habló cohibida la joven leona, pero en cuanto Sarabi se fue, cambió su expresión y vio a Simba con una mirada realmente reluciente—. ¡Tengo grandes noticias!

— ¿Cuáles? —le preguntó el enfermo expectante.

Nala estuvo a punto de contestarle bastante emocionada, pero entonces cambió de opinión, haciéndose la interesante dijo.

— Oh, bueno, en realidad no creo que te interese.

— Nala, por favor, sabes bien que siempre me importa lo que mi hermana tenga que... ah... que... ahhhh ¡Ahtchu! decir.

La leona rió un poco a costa del mayor.

— Pues resulta que... —se sonrojo un poco, pero el pelaje lo ocultó— he conocido a un chico... y...

Simba abrió grandes sus ojos.

— Por favor, no digas...

— ¡FUE AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA!

— ...eso —pronunció el príncipe resignado.

Nala frunció el ceño.

— No te noto muy feliz.

— Bueno, ¿y qué esperas? —le soltó el príncipe— Ni siquiera conozco al chico en cuestión. ¿Quién me asegura que es merecedor de mi hermana?

— ¡Yo lo aseguro! —exclamó la chica con un tono de "no te metas en mi vida" que Simba se vio obligado a acatar si quería salir de una pieza de la conversación. Nala sonrió, perdida en sus ensoñaciones, soltó un suspiro enamorado— Simba, te aseguró que él es perfecto para mi. De verdad que no sabes lo que es vivir hasta que te enamoras, te sientes como flotando, no hay malo en el mundo y...

— ... Por él no hay barreras que no se puedan saltar —terminó Simba la frase por ella, también perdido en el infinito, recordando el momento en el que al fin se le confesó a Scar y este le aceptó. Nada le había llenado tanto el corazón.

Con eso, Nala regresó a la tierra y observo a su hermano y confidente con mirada de sospecha.

— Sí, exactamente eso —el tono de voz de la leona hizo que Simba cayese en la cuenta de que habló de más, tragó saliva ante la mirada acusaroda de Nala—. Simba, ¿tienes algo que contarme? ¿Algo que tenga que ver con el porque de salir de madrugada y calarse hasta los huesos?

Simba se alarmó y se puso rojo a una intensidad que su pelaje dorado no pudo ocultar.

— ¡¿Estabas despierta?! —gritó.

Nala se encongió de hombros.

— Sólo un poco adormilada, pero aun así pude seguirte. ¿No te diste cuenta? —la cara alarmada de Simba le respondió— ¡Oh, sí, pasare esa iniciación sin esfuerzo!

— Y-y-y ¿c-cúanto tiempo me estuviste siguiendo?

— Después de que regresaste aquí, pero decidiste irte en dirección a la cueva de Scar, a partir de ahí no te seguí mas y volví a dormir.

Simba bloqueaba escuchándola.

— ¡¿Quién te dio a ti permiso para espiarme de esa forma?! —se escuchaba realmente enfadado.

Afuera, Timón y Pumba discutían sobre cualquiera de sus estupideces, llevando el suricato la voz cantante, pero en cuanto escucharon el grito del príncipe no pudieron evitar meter la oreja y escuchar la discusión. Sin ser notados, como era su especialidad.

— Oye, oye, tranquilo, ¿vale? Yo no dije que te espiase, dije que te seguía. Estaba tan adormilada que ni me enteré de lo que estabas haciendo realmente.

— ¿Y eso se volvió una excusa hace...? —preguntó Simba irónicamente, irritado.

— Está bien, lo siento —se disculpó por fin—. Es que me costó mucho dormirme anoche por los nervios de la iniciación y tú me despertaste cuando pasaste por mi lado... pensé que no harías nada importante y que no pasaría nada si te seguía a ver si te dabas cuenta de que estaba detrás de ti o no, solo para practicar para cuando tenga presas de verdad, ya sabes...

Simba soltó un bufido, realmente tenía demasiado miedo en el cuerpo anoche como para darse cuenta de que una leoncita metida le seguía los pasos. Menudo error.

— ¿Me prometes que te fuiste a dormir en cuanto volví a la Roca del Rey anoche? —preguntó muy serio.

Nala rodó los ojos, harta de esa conversación.

— Que sí, pesado. Nunca te he mentido, ¿recuerdas? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora? —preguntó ella y su ceño se frunció un poco, al recordar como había iniciado esa conversación, para luego sonreír de forma pícara— ¿Y por qué te importa tanto, si puede saberse? ¿No me digas que te reuniste con él? ¡Anda, dime! ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Afuera, Timón y Pumba compartieron miradas, una soñadora y otra alarmada. No podía ser, ¡¿su león enamorado?! Apegaron más los oídos a la roca.

Mientras dentro, de enfadado Simba se torno nervioso de nuevo.

— No se de quién me hablas, te confundiste de príncipe —se hizo el desentendido de forma patética, más que nada porque no había otro príncipe en la sabana aparte de él... Él y...

— ¡No puede ser! —chilló ella, su cara brillando en una mezcla de sorprendida felicidad y burla— ¡TE GUSTA SCAR!

— ¡Scar! —chillarón por lo bajo Timón y Pumba entre ellos, sorprendidos.

Simba rápidamente se abalanzó sobre la leona tirándola hacía atrás y tapándole el hocico con las patas, menos mal que su cuerpo ya casi no estaba entumecido.

— Dilo más alto, que te escuche toda la sabana —le reprendió el joven león frunciendo el ceño, después suspiró derrotado dejándola respirar de nuevo y apartándose de ella—. Todavía no se como se lo voy a decir a padre.

Dijo eso mirando hacía a un lado. Realmente, su razón para no haberse confesado a su tío antes, aparte del miedo a ser rechazado, era porque estaba seguro de que a Mufasa no le iba a hacer ni pizca de gracia. Al final se lo terminó diciendo por el calor del momento y aunque no se arrepentía de nada, no sabía si estaba preparado para enfrentar la posible reacción de su padre, que estaba seguro que no sería buena.

Nala se apiadó de Simba al verle así y suspiró.

— Creó que se como te sientes, yo todavía no se como voy a reunir el valor para decirle a Qheer que soy la hija bastarda del rey, ¡ni siquiera se si podre confesarme!

Simba la miró parpadeando.

— ¿Queer? ¿El león más fuerte de la manada?

Nala asintió, recelosa.

— ¿Algún comentario?

Simba se encogió de hombros.

— No me sorprende, parece tu tipo y es un buen luchador —Nala sonrió hacía la bendición indirecta de su hermano—. ¡Pero deja de amargarte por eso! Bastarda, que palabra tan horrible. ¿Qué te dije? Eres mi hermana, no una apestada.

Ella le miró agradecida.

— Supongo que "hermana del príncipe" suena mejor que "hija bastarda del rey", aunque lleven a lo mismo.

Simba asintió, no muy convencido en realidad. Nala era Nala, no creía que fuera necesario presentarla como la hermana o la hija de nadie, pero bueno.

— ¡Pero volviendo al punto! —exclamó de repente la leona, jovial— ¡Cuentame más sobre ti y Scar!

— ¡Shhhh! —él la mando callar con nerviosismo— Deja ya de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, ¿quieres? Alguien podría escucharte y decírselo a padre. ¡Padre podría escucharte!

Realmente irónico, pues el jabalí y el suricato no se estaban perdiendo nada de la conversación.

— Lo siento, pero es que me parece taaaaaan tierno. Ya decía yo que últimamente lo estabas adorando de más —comentó con una sonrisa juguetona—. Pero no me dejes con la duda, ¡cuéntamelo! ¿Qué ocurrió anoche entre vosotros?

Simba giró cohibido la mirada.

— No pienso decírtelo.

— Uyyyyy, eso me suena a que ocurrió algo _íntimo_ —aseguró con una sonrisa pervertida—. Vamos, a mi me lo puedes decir, aunque solo sea para no fallar a la rutina.

— Ya sabes suficiente —Simba se hizo el remilgado.

Nala abrió grandes sus ojos y un sonrojo que no se notó por el pelaje llegó a sus mejillas.

— ¡Osea que si! —chilló— ¡MI HERMANO NO ES MÁS INOCENTE!

Los rostros de Timón y Pumba se mostraron realmente alarmados, sus quijadas cayerón al suelo. ¡De verdad creyeron que Simba sería un niño inocente por siempre!

— ¡Nala, esos gritos! —puntuó de nuevo Simba, exasperado, volviendo a mirarla.

— Perdón. Pero, por favor, cuentameeee.

— Nop, no eres más que una niña.

— ¡No soy una niña! Hoy es mi iniciación a la edad adulta, ¿recuerdas?

— Una niñaaaaa~ —repitió Simba, la voz en burla.

— ¡Está niña te va a dar una paliza! —exclamó Nala antes de abalanzarse sobre él, en posición de ataque.

Simba apenas tuvo tiempo para poner pose defensiva y sortear el ataque sorpresa de la menor antes de que ambos cayesen hacía atrás. Nala fundió a su hermano en el frío suelo e hizo que su cabeza chocará contra este, ganándose un jadeo de dolor.

— ¡Te vencí de nuevo! —chilló— ¿Quién esperaba otra cosa de Nala la campeona? Aja, aja, aja, aja, aja.

Simba se levantó del suelo de la derrota para observar el nuevo baile de la victoria de la leona.

— Y luego dice que no es una niña... —se susurró a si mismo, para luego añadir más alto— ¡No es justo atacar a un enfermo!

— Pero mirate, Simba, ya éstas perfecto —le dedicó una mirada juguetona—. Se nota que pensar en Scar te ha curado.

Ante eso el león se sonrojó y miró a otra parte.

En ese momento la madre de Nala se acercaba a la Roca del Rey, Timón y Pumba corrierón en dirección contraria para no ser vistos y la leona se encontró con los dos cachorros-ya-no-tan-cachorros dentro de la cueva.

— Nala, hija, pronto las leonas van a salir de caza, te esperan.

Los ojos de Nala brillarón en felicidad y nerviosismo. Al fin, su gran momento y solo quedaban unos minutos.

— ¡Allá voy! —exclamó y no le faltó tiempo para salir de la cueva.

Simba y la leona, por el contrario, se sumergieron en la tensión, mirándose a los ojos, esperando a que alguno pusiera entre ambos la primera palabra, aunque solo fuera un simple "hola". Al final ninguno se atrevió a abrir la boca al final, como siempre, y la leona se fue siguiendo los pasos de Nala.

Simba suspiró derrotado, realmente tratar con la madre de Nala nunca había sido algo fácil, por los Reyes del Pasado, ni tan siquiera conocía su nombre, y aunque ahora ya sabía el porque de la tensión de la leona ante su presencia, saberla la amante de su padre no le ponía más fáciles las cosas.

— No está vez —se dijo Simba antes de salir de la cueva— ¡Eh, madre de Nala!

La leona se giró sorprendida porque el joven le hubiera llamado la atención.

— Alteza... —dijo ella mientras el chico se acercaba, sin salir de su asombro.

— ¿Amas a mi padre? —le soltó de sopetón lo que llevaba queriendo preguntar desde hace mucho.

La leona comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

— Alteza, no entiendo...

— ¿Amas a mi padre? —repitió Simba más alto, subiendo su autoridad.

— Sí, lo hago —fue sincera, aunque temiendo la reacción.

— ¿Y él te ama a ti?

Unos segundos de silencio.

— ...Sí, lo hace —Mufasa se lo había confesado hace muchos años y sabía perfectamente que no había cambiado de opinión.

Una sombra brutal de desengaño pasó por los ojos de Simba.

— ¿Entonces por qué se casó con mi madre?

La leona boqueó ante eso.

— Alteza, no se si yo soy la más indicada para responder...

— Al contrario —su tono de voz era serio y no admitía reproches—, tú eres la única que se que me dirá la verdad por dura que sea. ¿Por qué se casó con mi madre?

La leona se quedó mirándole por unos segundos, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Simba no la dejaría en paz hasta que le respondiese, suspiró.

— Porque los reyes Ahadi y Uru, sus abuelos, Alteza, no permitieron nuestra relación. Una leona del montón como yo no era buena para el príncipe heredero.

La quijada de Simba cayó al suelo y dio unos ligeros traspiés, sintiendo el dolor de la pareja separada tan cruelmente como si fuera el suyo propio, pero sobretodo notó las ligeras lágrimas en los ojos de la mujer y le hizo sentirse mal consigo mismo al obligarla a recordar un momento tan descorazonador para ella. Una leona del montón... estaba claro que la reina Sarabi, su madre, la líder de las leonas, no lo era.

— Solo una cosa más antes de irte, por favor.

Ella estaba sorprendida porque el príncipe le pidiera algo por favor.

— Usted dirá, Alteza.

— Tu nombre —dijo, sorprendiéndola—, ¿cúal es?

La leona necesitó unos segundos para salir de su estupor, pero entonces respondió llena de orgullo.

— Sarafina, Alteza, ese es mi nombre. ¿Por qué desea saberlo?

Simba sonrió. Sarafina. Sin duda un gran nombre para una gran mujer, no lo olvidaría.

— Pues precisamente porque ya sé tu nombre, Sarafina, has dejado de ser una leona del montón para mí.

Sarafina abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, ¿era este el príncipe orgulloso y malcriado del que Nala hablaba?

— Gracias, Alteza.

— ¿Gracias por qué? —el joven león preguntó, realmente sin saber a que se refería, pero pronto le restó importancia— Deberías reunirte ahora con las demás leonas.

— ¡Realmente! —exclamó ella— Debo irme ahora, gracias por su tiempo, Alteza.

Simba torció el gesto por eso, pero la observo irse con una sonrisa en el hocico, al fin la barrera que los separaba había sido rota, solo se necesitaba un poco de valor para abrir la boca.

— Nos vemos... Sarafina.

Fue en ese momento que el príncipe se permitió sentir los rayos del sol sobre su pelaje. Su fiebre ya casi no estaba, que bueno ser de la sangre fuerte de su padre y poder curarse rápido.

"Es un buen día —pensó el joven y decidió que en el tiempo en que la luz del sol no llegase a la mitad del cielo, llegando así el tiempo de cacería y la iniciación de Nala, iría con su Scar y vería a ver si lograba convencerle para salir de su cueva, para ver la iniciación de la joven que, quieras que no, también era su sobrina—. Pero yo soy su sobrino predilecto... y más que eso"

Un escalofrío de gusto recorrió al joven león mientras daba medía vuelta, sonriendo como tonto enamorado.

 _Su_ Scar.

Que bien sonaba eso en su mente. Con suerte no pasaría mucho para que pudiera decirlo a los cuatro vientos ante todos. Tendría que hablar cuanto antes con su padre, aunque no le hiciera ni pizca de gracia, por su Scar no había barreras que no se pudieran saltar.

Aun así, el príncipe no contó con encontrarse de bruces con Timón y Pumba en medio de su camino. De nuevo.

— ¡Chicos! —exclamó, encantado de verles— Espero no haberos preocupado demasiado con lo de está mañana. ¡Mirad, ya estoy mucho mejor!

A ellos no les sorprendía lo más mínimo la rápida recuperación del león, pues cuando le encontraron medio muerto en el desierto, realmente creyeron que el cachorro que una vez fue no viviría para contarlo, por mucho que intentasen reanimarlo. Pero resultó que con un poco de agua y sombra en un día ya estaba totalmente recuperado. ¡Tenía aguante el niño! Pero no nos perdamos en el pasado, aunque en estos momentos el jabalí y el suricato realmente deseasen hacerlo.

Simba se mostró más serio al notar las caras graves de los dos que, más que amigos, eran sus padres postizos.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Qué pasa con esas caras? ¿Habeis dejado el "Hakuna Matata" atrás?

Ese día Timón y Pumba descubrieron que la filosofía Hakuna Matata no tenía poder, si la raíz de la angustia que se suponía, debían dejar de lado, era Simba.

— Pues veras... —comenzó el jabalí, pero el suricato sobre su cabeza le interrumpió, como siempre.

— Va a ser que el "Hakuna Matata" está en modo de espera en estos momentos, chico —Simba se sorprendió (y preocupó) notablemente por lo dicho por el suricato, en una pose que pretendía ser la de un padre autoritario, pero bastante mal hecha—. Simba, refrescame la memoria, ¿quieres? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Pumba y yo nos pusimos serios contigo?

— Emmmmm, pues... ¿nunca? —y sería muy raro que lo hicieran, pues siempre pretendieron criarle en el mundo de las cero preocupaciones.

— ¡Exacto, nunca! —exclamó Timón, señalándole con un dedo— y va siendo hora de que lo hagamos.

Simba abrió grandes sus ojos. ¿En serio iban a regañarle? Jamás creyó que viviría para verles enojados con él ¿Y aún por encima por resfriarse? Era muy exagerado hasta para ese extraño par.

— ¿Pero...?

— Simba, no nos hagas esto más difícil y entra en la cueva como un buen niño —a Simba no se le pasó por alto el remarque que el suricato le dio a la palabra "niño", pero no comprendió el doble sentido.

Se quedó mirando a Pumba como esperando una salvación, pero el jabalí estaba del lado de su amigo está vez.

— Entra a la cueva, Simba.

Y Simba, extrañado, lo hizo, todavía sin entender el percal en el que estaba metido. Timón y Pumba fueron tras de él tragando saliva. Realmente, no estaban del todo preparados para esto, ¿pero qué padre lo estaba? Solo esperaban que a Mufasa no le importase demasiado que ellos le diesen al príncipe la charla de "las flores y las abejas" por él.

* * *

Mufasa, prácticamente, estaba que echaba humo de lo enfadado que estaba. Había tenido que posponer esa situación por sus deberes como rey de por la mañana, pero ahora si que no aguantaba más. Desdé que su hijo se había desmayado tras pasar la noche fuera y luego cuando despertó y lo primero que hizo fue estornudar. Sin duda Scar le debía una buena explicación.

Zazu volaba al lado de su rey, con rostro grave y preocupado.

— Majestad, realmente no creo que sea para tanto... —el ave trató de calmar las cosas, sin lograrlo.

Por primera vez, el león no le escuchaba, estaba demasiado enfadado con su hermano. Esta vez se pasó de la raya (y eso que no conocía toda la historia).

Scar estaba, como siempre, tomando el sol, por primera vez (no tanta primera vez), esperando con impaciencia la visita diaria de Simba. Sin dudas, no esperaba a su hermano.

— ¡SCAR! —gritó el rey de forma autoritaria— ¡Simba está enfermo y es por tu culpa!

El león nombrado bostezo largamente de forma deliberada, haciendole notar a su hermano mayor que le importaba bien poco lo que tuviera que decir.

— Ilumíname, hermano —habló por fin, de forma sosegada—: ¿Mi culpa por qué?

Mufasa soltó un potente rugido de advertencia que hizo temblar el suelo, hasta las plumas de Zazu se estremecieron, pero que no causó ninguna reacción en el león de pelaje oscuro.

— Ah, sí, ahora me ha quedado muy claro, oye —ironizó Scar con una sonrisa torcida.

Los ojos del rey león echaban chispas.

— Quiero que te alejes de Simba —sentenció de manera firme.

En esa el león se quedó mirando a su hermano, antes de echarse a reír quedamente, con ojos de loco. Zazu ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, temiendo lo peor.

— Eso casi tuvo gracia, hermano. ¿Alejarme de él, dices? ¡Vaya, menuda coincidencia! ¡Pero si es lo que llevo haciendo desde que nació! —rió todavía más fuerte, haciendo que el ceño del monarca se torciera todavía más— Por si no te diste cuenta, es tu hijo quien siempre vuno a mi, aunque yo no lo pidiera ni lo quisiese. Y ahora, justo ahora que tenemos una buena relación te empeñas en que me separe de él —sin temor alguno, lo agujereó con la mirada—. Pues va ha ser que no.

Mufasa se abalanzó sobre su hermano menor, cada vez más enfadado.

— Por si lo has olvidado, YO soy el rey, Scar y como tu rey, mi palabra es TU ley.

Zazu reaccionó rápido y paró en el aire una de las patas de Scar, cuya zarpa iba en camino de hundirse profundamente en la cara del rey. Los ojos del menor echaban chispas. _¡¿Su palabra?!_ ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito a hablar de palabra?!

Con sus patas traseras lo mandó a volar lejos de él. Mufasa se sorprendió momentáneamente porque el ser escuálido en el que se había convertido su hermano con el paso de los tortuosos años, hubiese sido capaz de liberarse de su agarre, pero la rabia y la ira que por años había guardado por su hermano mayor le dieron la fuerza suficiente.

— Permíteme, oh, gran Mufasa, recordarte cuanto vale tu palabra.

El veneno en su voz hizo que la mente del rey se trasladase años atrás, cuando su cariñoso hermano menor, su Taka, se transformó en Scar, ese ser lleno de maldad.

— No era más que un cachorro cuando fui elegido para ser el líder de la Guardia del León. ¡Los reyes del pasado saben cuan asustado estaba! —exclamó, con sus ojos cristalizados, perdidos en las lagunas de los malos recuerdos— Tú lo sabías. Y aun recuerdo que tus palabras exactas fueron "no te preocupes, querido hermano, yo siempre estaré a tu lado para ti, lo harás bien"

El rey se quedó mudo ante un recuerdo que siempre había reprimido, ese tiempo en el que fue un mal hermano y siempre tuvo que cargar con las consecuencias.

— Yo creí en ti, maldita sea, de verdad lo hize. Pensé que te tendría a mi lado para que la oscuridad del poder no se llevase todo lo que me hacía un buen león. ¡Y tú me dejaste tirado por tus malditos amoríos!

— ¡Su Majestad, el rey, no tiene la culpa de que fallases en tus deberes de proteger el Ciclo de la Vida, ni de que seas débil! —se atrevió a exclamar Zazu.

Scar lo agujereó con la mirada.

— Cierra el pico, pollo parlante —escupió despectivamente y después volvió su vista a su mudo hermano, mirándole de nuevo con su típica mirada socarrona—. Espero que comprendas que tu palabra ya no es nada sobre mi, querido hermano.

Mufasa se obligó a recobrar la compostura, pues no iba a cederle a Scar la sensación de que había ganado. ¡Eso nunca!

— Todos hemos cometido errores en el pasado, Scar, los tenemos para aprender de ellos y superarnos a nosotros mismos. Tú, sin embargo, te has quedado estancado en el fallo —señaló Mufasa—. Y no quiero que, por tu causa, a Simba le ocurra lo mismo. Ya lo has influenciado lo suficiente todos estos años, de mala forma.

Scar abrió grandes sus ojos.

— ¿Me estas echando a mi la culpa de que tu hijo sea un malcriado arrogante? —y por cierto que lo era, uno de sus puntos adorables— ¡Pues por supuesto, el culpable es el tío al que tan mal le ha ido en la vida! Porque, sin duda, culpa del padre que nunca supo decirle que no a nada y siempre le dio lo que quiso en cuanto lo pedía, no es.

Mufasa entrecerro los ojos.

— Pones en duda la crianza que le ha dado a Simba con tanto esmero por todos estos años —aseguró, obligándose a calmarse—. Da igual tu opinión, mi decisión está tomada, a partir de ahora Simba es tu príncipe heredero, nada más.

Y dignamente Mufasa se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Scar no quería acabar ahí la conversación, oh, eso si que no.

— ¡Por si quieres saberlo, Simba ya estaba enfermo cuando vino a mi está noche! —exclamó, llamando totalmente la atención de Mufasa, quien se paró en el sitio— ¡Sí, el pobre no paraba de toser! Menos mal que le hice pasar dentro para que entrase en calor —Mufasa no notó la voz en doble sentido que puso su hermano al decir "entrase en calor". Zazu, sin embargo, sí, pero no fue capaz de comprenderla—, si no habría sido peor.

— Simba no me despertó para decirme que estaba mal —aseguró el rey.

Scar sonrió, complacido.

— Ese es exactamente el punto, hermano —ah, ¡como iba a disfrutar con esto!—. Anoche tu hijo se tiró de madrugada a la laguna fría, por eso el resfriado.

— ¿Y por qué iba él a hacer algo así? —no tenía más remedio que creerle, sabía bien lo muy inconsciente que era Simba gran parte del tiempo.

Scar mostró los dientes.

— Bueno, digamos simplemente que tu pequeño ya es todo un león —comentó simplemente, mirándose las garras a ver si estaban lo suficientemente afiladas, haciéndose el desentendido.

— ¿Qué intentas decir con eso?

— ¡Oh, vamos! —exclamó, girándose para mirarle— ¿Es este el gran y poderoso Mufasa de las Tierras del Reino, en verdad?

El león mayor bufó en descontento y a modo de advertencia.

— Está bien, está bien, te lo diré —dijo el menor, con tono finjido de que lo hacía a regañadientes, mientras que por dentro se estaba partiendo de la risa—: Simba está entrando en celo.

Las caras de Mufasa y Zazu en ese momento eran impagables.

* * *

Rafiki se encontraba tomando los últimos preparativos para la iniciación de las jóvenes leonas. El viejo simio se estiró en el sitio para después rascarse un poco la espalda con su bastón. ¡Ah, que gusto! Después de ser el chamán por tres generaciones (más las que le quedaban), estos pequeños caprichos eran su mejor sustento.

— Parece que va ha hacer una gran tarde —habló, aparentemente a solas, pero sabiendo perfectamente que los espíritus de los Reyes del Pasado le estaban escuchando—. Sin cambios.

En cuanto dijo eso se levantó un fuerte viento, únicamente en las alturas de su árbol y solo él fue capaz de distinguir palabras entre las hojas movidas por el viento. Los espíritus que todo lo veían le estaban hablando.

— ¿Qué decís? ¿Qué el Ciclo de la Vida se está moviendo más rápido? ¿Por qué? ¿Para quién?

Otro ataque de viento, está vez más tranquilo que el anterior, pero aun así fuerte, movió los restos de un coco partido en dos, ya devorado, que yacían en el suelo. Las dos partes del coco golpearon la gruesa rama dónde Rafiki dibujaba a todos los animales que nacían, crecían y morían en las Tierras del Reino. Uno de los trozos del coco chocó donde estaba el dibujo del Simba adolescente, con su recientemente añadida cresta pelirroja, mientras que el otro chocó contra el dibujo de Scar, el cual tenía un gran tachón en la parte de su corazón, para marcar la oscuridad que lo cubría.

— ¡Ah, sí! Simba. Nos ha costado ponerlo en el camino correcto, ¿verdad? Pero al fin está comenzando a tener la madurez del rey que será en un futuro... aunque dudo que lo logré él sólo. Y Scar... —Rafiki suspiró de forma pesarosa— No hay cura para la oscuridad que lo tiene preso, me temo.

De nuevo un fuerte viento le rebatió.

— ¡Vale, vale, calmados! —pidió el simio, viendo que todas sus cosas estaban siendo removidas por la fuerte sacudida— ¿Qué es lo que intentáis decirme?

Un ligero y calmo viento le acarició las mejillas y los oídos. Rafiki abrió ampliamente sus ojos ante las sorpresivas noticias.

— Scar y Simba ¡¿JUNTOS?! —exclamó, sin poder creerlo— ¡MENUDA LOCURA! ¿Es qué ahí arriba se os colaron los pájaros en la cabeza? ¡Eso es, realmente una... gran idea! —en ese momento fue que le llegó la iluminación— ¡Por supuesto! Simba siempre ha sido capaz de ver al verdadero Scar debajo de esas capas de oscuridad. ¡Como no me di cuenta, él es la cura! —comenzó a reír a su alta y excéntrica manera, mientras efusivamente borraba la marca de la oscuridad del dibujo de Scar, con una gran sonrisa y con sus pinturas dibujó a ambos leones juntos— Adoro cuando el tiempo pone las cosas en su sitio.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? ¿Os gusta o lo odiáis?**


	4. Tío, nosotros nos complementamos

**— ¿QUÉ TAN DIVERTIDO ES HACER BEBÉS? —**

 _ **Tío, nosotros nos complementamos**_

* * *

Simba no sabía que era más rojo oscuro en el momento en que salió de la cueva, después de que Timón Y Pumba le diesen la charla, si el trasero del jabalí o su propia cara, la cual la sentía arder de la vergüenza, bajo su pelaje.

— ¿Le hemos fastidiado la infancia? —le preguntó un poco preocupado Pumba a su amigo, al ver que Simba no hacía más que mantenerse en silencio, mirando a la nada, sin mostrar reacción alguna más allá de sus ojos desorbitados.

— Tal vez —contestó Timón, en realidad sin dudas, y al ver la cara alarmada del jabalí se apresuró a añadir—. Solo un poquitito de nada.

Pero no es que sirviera de mucho tampoco.

— Simba, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el jabalí moviendo una de sus patas de arriba hacía abajo, sin recibir respuesta.

— Vámonos Pumba —le dio unos empujoncitos el suricato—, mejor dejemosle solo. Ahora tiene mucho en que pensar.

Y así fue como, tras unos segundos después de quedarse solo, procesando lo que había aprendido, Simba sonrió de una forma que no vaticinaba nada bueno.

* * *

A Mufasa le costaba mucho tragar eso.

Sabía que el día llegaría. Sabía que su hijo estaba traspasando la barrera de cachorro a adulto. Sabía muchas cosas. O creía saberlas. Y no quería aceptar ninguna.

— Su Majestad —habló Zazu, siguiendo al león que se iba de la cueva de su hermano, atrapado en un mortal silencio—, si me permite comentar, realmente no creo que sea para tanto. Forma parte del ciclo de la vida y...

— Lo sé —le cortó el rey, lo más amablemente que pudo—, no es eso lo que me preocupa —al menos, no en parte—. Confió en Scar, pero no confió en mi.

— Oh, bueno, señor, en fin, su hijo y su hermano siempre tuvieron una relación... pintoresca. Vos sois el rey, teníais poco tiempo para atender las necesidades del príncipe...

— ¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Qué fui un mal padre? —le cortó de nuevo, con falsa calma.

Zazu abrió los ojos enormemente.

— ¡Oh, no, no, no! ¡No! —el animal alado procedió a explicarse mejor— Solo digo que, como rey, tuvisteis que pasar menos tiempo cerca de vuestro hijo comparado con los padres normales. ¡Pero Simba lo entiende! Y, a pesar de todo, usted siempre estuvo a su lado cuando más le necesitó.

Mufasa pensó las palabras de su mayordomo. Ciertamente, Simba, al igual que él mismo y otros antes que ellos, fueron príncipes que aprendieron a valerse por si mismos bastante pronto. Al tener una madre que era la jefa de las cazadoras y un padre rey que se pasaba el día trabajando, salvaguardando el ciclo de la vida porque no tenía ningún otro descendiente que lo hiciera por él. Tal vez Nala pudo haber sido buena para ese puesto. Pero no era hija de su esposa oficial.

Desde que Simba se había enterado de eso Mufasa sintió como su hijo había comenzado a mirarle con otros ojos. Seguía siendo un gran rey y un padre cariñoso, pero el joven dejó automáticamente de verle como un modelo a seguir.

— Acaso, ¿ya no confía en mi, Zazu?

Era algo que había temido desde que su hijo tenía dos años y llegó a su lado totalmente entusiasmado, gritando a los cuatro vientos "¡Papá, tengo una amiga, tengo una amiga!". La felicidad del momento se esfumó por entero para el adulto cuando Simba le presentó a la pequeña leoncita de un año que tenía por nombre Nala. Su hija. ¿Era acaso una broma de los Dioses del Pasado, que querían que saldará cuentas con su pasado?

El rey bufo, maldiciendo una y mil veces el día en que ambos amigos, aburridos, se pusieron a comparar sus propios reflejos en el lago y descubrieron, para su sorpresa, que si se fijaban en los menores detalles, tenían mucho de parecido.

 _Demasiado_.

— Es un adolescente en camino de la edad adulta, Majestad —tanteó Zazu—. Cuando yo tenía su edad, también tenía mucha vergüenza de contarle ciertas cosas a mis padres. Pero no por eso les quería menos... ¡Ayyy, mamá! ¡Cuanto te echo en falta!

Y, sin venir a cuento, el pájaro comenzó a lloriquear la falta de su madre, ya muerta hace años. A veces recordarla se le hacía duro.

En cuanto a Mufasa, no era la primera vez que su fiel mayordomo emplumado comparaba a su familia con la familia real y seguramente no sería la última. Pero aunque pareciera que no, realmente eso subía el animo, aunque fuera un poco.

— Mi hijo se ha hecho grande —susurró llegando hasta la roca del rey y observando el saliente en el que Rafiki presentaba a toda la sabana al desconcertado bebé recién nacido que había sido Simba, ya 15 años atrás.

Le era difícil de digerir, pero sabía que la hora del comienzo del reinado de Simba estaba ya más cerca en el futuro que aquel día, ya perdido en las lagunas del tiempo. Ese día tan importante en el comienzo de la vida de Simba, donde su tío Scar, tan descaradamente, no había estado presente. ¡Su hermano sabía perfectamente bien que toda la familia viva del bebé tenía que estar presente! Demostrando así que iban a estar siempre para el recién nacido como eso, su familia. Pero Scar no había estado presente, por lo cual, el Ciclo de la Vida ya no le admitía como tío del joven de manera oficial. Y Scar lo sabía, por eso se regodeaba tanto de estar más conectado al príncipe que su padre.

Maldito león manipulador.

— Mi señor —la voz de Zazu le sacó de los recuerdos que, si bien gratos, no volverían a repetirse—, no es que quiera interrumpir sus pensamientos, que supongo son muy importantes, pero la Iniciación de las jóvenes Leonas...

¡La iniciación! Nadie de la familia real debía faltar, mucho menos él, sobretodo porque este año... ¡Oh, por los Dioses del Pasado, Nala! Sarabi y Sarafina le desollarían si faltaba.

* * *

Simba no fue capaz de salir de sus pensamientos, hasta que escuchó el cuerno de advertencia de Rafiki. La Iniciación estaba a punto de comenzar, y él era el príncipe heredero, no podía faltar. Estiró sus patas y se dispuso a salir, si se daba prisa (y él era el príncipe de la rapidez) podía llegar hasta Scar y tratar de convencerle para ver la iniciación como segundo en la línea sucesoria al trono. Simba rió por lo bajo. Si lo conseguía, y tenía bastante fe en si mismo en ese punto, los leones y leonas se sorprenderían sobremanera al ver al airado y sarcástico hermano del rey fuera de su solitaria cueva.

Acercándose a la salida, vislumbró las figuras de su padre y Zazu en la entrada. Sonrió y abrió la boca, dispuesto a saludarles. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo y delatar su presencia, una frase dicha por el rey le heló la sangre.

 _¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Qué fui un mal padre?_

Inmediatamente, Simba se escondió en las sombras. Le daba igual ser un cotilla, pues era obvio que él mismo formaba parte de esa conversación. ¿De qué estarían hablando antes? ¿Por qué Mufasa se creía un mal padre? ¡Era el mejor de todos!

 _¡Oh, no, no, no! ¡No! Solo digo que, como rey, tuvisteis que pasar menos tiempo cerca de vuestro hijo comparado con los padres normales. ¡Pero Simba lo entiende! Y, a pesar de todo, usted siempre estuvo a su lado cuando más le necesitó._

Desde las sombras, el joven león asintió efusivamente ante las palabras del mayordomo, como si con eso pudiera eliminar lo que fuera que aquejara la mente de su padre y resistiendo el impulso de interrumpir y exigir saber de que hienas iba todo eso. Pero seguía lo suficientemente listo como saber que llevaría una buena reprimenda si Mufasa se enteraba de su presencia, no era propio de un príncipe poner la oreja en conversaciones ajenas.

 _Acaso, ¿ya no confía en mi, Zazu?_

El joven sintió como su estomago se hundía y miró incómodo al suelo. Le habría gustado que la respuesta a eso fuera una profunda negativa, pero haberse enterado de lo de Nala... más de la nueva información que Sarafina le había dado momentos antes, quitaba de los ojos de Simba el filtro que todos los niños tienen al ver a sus padres. Ese que tapa todos los trapos sucios, pero a medida que el niño se va haciendo adulto y comienza a mirar el mundo desde otra perspectiva, el filtro se queda pequeño, y entonces se da cuenta: sus padres no son perfectos. Los padres de nadie lo son. Y si Mufasa le había mentido con respecto a Nala, con respecto a amar a su propia madre... ¿qué le aseguraba que no le iba a mentir en otras cosas? Seguía amando a su padre, solo que ya... no era lo mismo.

¿Qué estaba pasando hoy? Al parecer, a cada paso que daba, se encontraba con tramas cada vez más sorprendentes.

Pensando eso, había desconectado totalmente y no se dio cuenta de que le había pasado, hasta que de repente notó que ya no había nadie en el lugar.

 _Tranquilo, Majestad, el prado está cerca, alcanzaremos a la muchedumbre sin problema_ —escuchó la voz de Zazu, cada vez más lejos.

— Papá... —suspiró Simba, habiendo salido ya a la luz del sol, y mirando a las dos figuras familiares recortarse en el horizonte, dirigiéndose a los prados de la Iniciación.

"Me pregunto que es lo que pensarías tú de mi, si supieras quien es el dueño de mi corazón" —pensó.

¿Les obligaría a separarse, como sus abuelos habían hecho? El joven se sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo pensar en eso por el momento, y salió corriendo en dirección contraria. Le importaba muy poco llegar tarde, Nala entendería y el resto de leonas ni siquiera repararían en si el príncipe estaba ahí o no, pues los únicos importantes en ese caso eran sus padres.

— Scar, he vuelto —exclamó.

Ya no le parecía nada adecuado llamarle tío después de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Pero aun así no recibió respuesta, y se encontró con que la cueva del león mayor estaba vacía.

Simba parpadeó en sorpresa. Esto era algo que sin duda no se esperaba, pues nunca había pasado antes.

— ¿Dónde...? —se preguntó mirando hacía todas partes y antes de acabar la frase, vislumbró la figura oscura de Scar cofriendo por los prados, ¡y bien que era rápido!

Simba rió encantado y se dispuso a seguirle, aunque difícil, pues el león ya le sacaba mucha ventaja, siguió un camino recto por entre los prados y con la idea de alcanzar su amada presa, no se amedrentó ni un momento... ni siquiera cuando se dio cuenta, no sin creciente sorpresa, que su pareja se había adentrado nada más y nada menos que en las Tierras Oscuras.

* * *

Apenas Rafiki había tocado su cuerno una segunda vez, dando ya por empezado el momento de la cacería, cuando Mufasa ocupó su lugar al lado de su esposa, ante todas las jóvenes leonas. Por los pelos.

El rey dio un pequeño discurso en el que hablaba sobre lo mucho que le congratulaba ver a tantas jóvenes leonas a punto de demostrar su valor ante toda la manada, recordó las reglas que estas debían seguir y por último les deseó a todas la mejor de las suertes, antes de que todas y cada una de ellas empezaran la caza, ante los chiflidos y ánimos de toda la manada y también bajo la alentadora sombra de su reina y futura jefa de cacería, siempre delante de ellas, guiándolas, mientras que las cazadoras adultas les cubrían la retaguardia. Ese día serían solamente un repuesto y se quedarían al margen la mayor parte del tiempo, para que las jóvenes demostraran sus habilidades.

Mufasa lo intentó, pero no pudo ver a Sarafina entre la gran multitud de leonas de la retaguardia. En su defecto observó atentamente a su esposa Sarabi y a su hija, quien se encontraba corriendo al lado de la reina, manteniendo el mejor ritmo, solo unos pasos más atrás que la monarca. Al contrario de la identidad de su padre, que se había quedado bajo cerrojo como parte de los muchos misterios oscuros de la familia real, no era ningun secreto para los leones que Nala era la mejor de su generación y también la favorita de Sarabi, cada vez que la reina pensaba en una sucesora digna. Y menos mal para la joven que solo conocían esa parte, pues de haber sido al contrario seguro pensarían que su estatus era solo puro favoritismo.

El rey se permitió fijarse plenamente en Nala, su expresión de felicidad y de orgullo por si misma, a la vez que se ponía nostálgico. Cuanto más crecía, más se parecía a Sarafina, mientras que cuanto más crecía Simba, este se iba pareciendo cada vez más a él mismo, dejando a un lado sus caprichos de niñez y centrándose más en como un futuro rey que valiera la pena debía ser. Aunque el monarca debía admitirse a si mismo que la madurez de su hijo no había sido su logro, si no el de Timón y Pumba. Esos dos le habían enseñado al joven la otra cara, la forma de vida de un plebeyo y le habían acostumbrado tanto a ella que había aprendido a amarla mucho más que la vida de un león de sangre azúl y gracias a eso, poco a poco, la prepotencia del leoncito y su manía de mirar a todos por encima del hombro habían muerto para siempre.

 _Ya no era un niño. Y Nala tampoco._

De pronto una idea, una malísima idea, cruzó su cabeza, desgraciadamente para quedarse. Simba y Nala juntos, como pareja. Príncipe y Princesa, Rey y Reina en el futuro. Era la mejor de las ideas, creía él, pues ambos tenían sangre real en sus venas y así sus dos hijos alcanzarían el máximo nivel de estatus que merecían por derecho, pues Mufasa no estaba dispuesto a dejar en las sombras a la hija de la leona que realmente amaba. Además, ellos siempre habían estado juntos desde que se hicieron amigos, era _imposible_ que no se hubieran formado sentimientos más fuertes entre ellos. Y justo en el mejor de los momentos, pues si lo que le dijo Scar era cierto (y muy dentro de si aun deseaba que no) era el momento de que Simba escogiera una futura esposa con la que yacer. Y en la manada no existía joven leona mejor que Nala para salvaguardar el título de reina y el corazón de Simba. Estaba muy convencido que ello.

Pobre rey, no se daba cuenta de que hacer ese emparejamiento no era más que un mísero placebo a sus esperanzas rotas de haber podido casarse con Sarafina. Además de que ambos habían encontrado ya su propia felicidad, en el cobijo de otros.

Fue ahí que el león se dio cuenta, el espacio a su lado que Simba debió de haber ocupado se encontraba desierto, y varios leones ya estaban comentando ese hecho, tan sorprendidos como decepcionados y ligeramente enojados. ¡Menuda la osadía del príncipe al faltar al evento!

— Zazu, ¿sabes dónde está mi hijo? —le susurró el rey a la fiel ave.

Sin embargo, esa frase la escuchó Rafiki, siempre con un oído tan fino a pesar de su vejez. Y sonrió para sus adentros al ver el lugar vacío. Él si se hacía una idea de donde estaba el príncipe.

— Debe seguir aquejandole la fiebre de esta mañana, su Majestad. Estará guardando reposo en la roca del Rey.

— Ve a buscarle, entonces, y despiertale en caso de que este dormido —le ordenó. Rafiki entonces perdió su sonrisa al escuchar eso—. Aunque este enfermo, debe estar presente aquí. Es su deber como príncipe heredero mostrar el rostro en un evento tan importante —por eso y porque además era costumbre de que las leonas iniciadas pretendieran a los jóvenes con los que estuvieran interesadas en casarse en el futuro, ofreciéndole parte de lo que cazaron.

Muchas eran algo tímidas en ese tema y no hacían ningún movimiento, sin embargo nunca faltaron las más osadas que no solo lo hacían, sino que además se atrevían a pretender al mismísimo Simba, desde que el príncipe tenía 13 años. No porque el joven fuera un rompe corazones precisamente, si no por lo obvio: ¿quién no querría convertirse en reina? Y ya era el momento en el que Simba debía dejar de sonreír agradecido (pero mucho más cohibido) a todas sus pretendientas y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, para ya aceptar la proposición de una de ellas. Mufasa deseaba desde lo más hondo que ese año Nala pretendiera a Simba y que este la aceptara, pero eso no podría ser si Simba no aparecía. Aunque, bueno, si su hijo elegía a otra tampoco se negaría, pues él sabía cuanto dolía que tu padre te impidiese estar con quien amabas y definitivamente no quería hacerle eso a Simba.

De todas formas, Nala tenía a otro joven bastante diferente en su mente y corazón para hacerle en ese día una abierta proposición de matrimonio, y ese era Queer. Nadie iba a lograr detenerla en ese punto.

— Sí, su Majestad, en seguida lo traigo hasta aquí —y tras hacer una reverencia, se marchó hacía la roca del rey.

Rafiki, consciente de que el mayordomo no iba a encontrar al príncipe y que, seguramente, este haría saltar las alarmas al no ver a Simba por ninguna parte, también se alejó del lugar.

— Espera, mi emplumado amigo —dijo el anciano simio y Zazu aterrizó hacía donde él estaba—. Un ave como tú debería estar viendo la cacería para contárnosla con detalle después. Yo iré a por el muchacho.

Zazu asintió, pues sabía que no se podía dudar nunca de la palabra del anciano chamán.

— Si se queja, dile que su Majestad el rey, su padre, le dará una reprimenda para recordar si desobedece. Siempre funciona —le aconsejó y entonces se fue volando, dejando a Rafiki suspirar aliviado.

* * *

Simba abrió grandes sus ojos por la sorpresa. Jamás penso que las Tierras Oscuras en realidad fuesen...

— ¡Un cementerio de elefantes! —exclamó lanzándose colina abajo, hacía los gigantes huesos, sus ojos brillando en su reciente descubrimiento— ¡Ala!

Habiendo desterrado de su mente todas las cosas malas que Mufasa le había dicho sobre ese lugar, solo quedaba en él su insaciable sed de aventuras y nuevos descubrimientos.

— ¿Habrá aun carne pútrida en alguno de estos cadáveres? —se preguntó a si mismo, pasando justo dentro de un craneo de elefante.

Por lo feliz que se le notaba buscando algún resquicio de carne de elefante prutrefacta (y también a Scar, por supuesto) en ese lugar desolado y sin vida, cualquiera diría que ese era el mejor lugar del mundo, incluso más que el gran oasis del desierto que una vez fue el hogar de Timón y Pumba (ahora casa de verano).

— No me puedo creer que haya crecido teniéndole miedo a este lugar... —decía el león, riéndose de si mismo— Como se nota que esto no es nada para mi. ¿Lugar peligroso? ¡Yo me rio en la cara del peligro! Ja ja ja ja.

— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! —tres risas tenebrosas todavía más altas que la suya se hicieron eco a sus espaldas.

Simba dejo de reír y en seguida el miedo paralizó su cuerpo. No lo suficiente como para dar media vuelta y mostrar una cara de horror, al toparse de bruces con tres horrendas bestias. Una hembra y dos machos.

— ¡Ey! ¿Pero qué pasa? —le preguntó uno de los machos de forma burlesca— ¿Ya no te ríes? ¡Y eso que parecías divertido! Menuda decepción. ¿Qué dices que deberíamos hacer con él, Shenzi?

La hembra nombrada sonrió sardónica.

— Umm, no tengo ni idea, Banzai, a lo mejor... ¡Comérnoslo! ¿Tú qué dices, Ed?

El segundo macho, Ed, no parecía que tuviera muchas luces en el cerebro, de hecho tal parecía un auténtico descerebrado. En vez de hablar, Ed soltó unos ruiditos extraños a la vez que daba saltitos.

Simba tragó saliva al comprender que eso había sido un "sí" a la idea de comérselo. Ay, por los Reyes del Pasado ¡¿Por qué no escucharía a su padre?! Ahora iba a ser devorado por unas... ¿unas qué, exactamente?

— ¿Qué te pasa, león? —le preguntó Banzai de forma burlona y oscura— ¿Qué nunca viste una hiena?

Simba abrió grandes sus ojos. ¡Así que esos monstruos eran las famosas hienas! Realmente era la primera vez que veía unas de verdad.

— Hienas —fue lo único que fue capaz de soltar, casi escupiendo la palabra de forma despectiva.

— Eso somos —dijo Shenzi, poniendo posición de ataque contra él. Los dos machos la imitaron—. Unas hienas que está noche van a cenar príncipe a la parmesana. ¡A por él!

El joven león sacó valor, no pensaba rendirse sin luchar.

Se adelantó un paso adelante y rugió. En seguida en todo el lugar se hizo eco un poderoso rugido que hizo que los pelos de las hienas se pusieran de punta. Un rugido que Simba no reconoció como suyo.

— ¡Alejaos ahora mismo de mi sobrino!

El joven abrió grandes sus ojos al ver a Scar apareciendo de entre las sombras, para acudir en su ayuda.

— ¡Scar! —chillarón horrorizadas las dos hienas que si podían hablar, mientras se alejaban lentamente del que podría haber sido su cena.

Simba se dio cuenta de que no actuaban como villanas cobardes ante un león heroico, si no que parecían... acatar las ordenes de un jefe.

— ¿E-este leoncito tan lindo es tu sobrino? —preguntó Shenzi, encogiéndose en el sitio— ¡No lo sabíamos, en serió! D-de haberlo sabido nunca...

Mentían. Si no, ¿cómo sabían qué él era el príncipe de las Tierras del Reino?

— ¡Pero Scar, no lo entiendo! —exclamó Banzai— ¡Tú siempre estás diciendo que quieres acabar con ese molesto chico!

Algo en el interior de Simba se rompió en cuanto escuchó lo que dijo la hiena, observó a Scar exigiendo una explicación.

— ¡Idiota! —Shenzi golpeó a su compañero— ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirlo delante del chico?

Scar ocultó bien su nerviosismo y rodeó a Simba con una pata.

— Él está de nuestra parte ahora, así que nada de matarlo o comérselo. Toquenle un solo pelo de su pelaje y... —sacó a relucir sus garras recién afiladas, siendo bastante explicito. Las hienas tragaron saliva— Ahora, ¡LARGO!

A las tres muertas de hambre no les faltó tiempo para correr. Scar desvío su mirada hacía su sobrino.

— Simba... —pero un zarpazó de advertencia por parte del menor no se hizo esperar.

Sorprendido, Scar se echó atrás, rompiendo el contacto. Fue en ese momento que al fin tuvo que auto convencerse de que sí tenía un corazón, cuando este le dolió como nunca, siendo atacado por las agujas de la mirada del joven.

— ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó el chico, resistiendo el impulso de derrumbarse ante él.

Sus ojos le picaban en esos momentos, pero no dejaría que Scar le viese llorar. No otra vez. Ya no era un niño.

El león mayor parpadeó, sorprendido.

— ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza, cachorro? ¡Soy yo, tu tío Scar!

— ¡MENTIRA! —rugió el joven, la acusación haciendo eco por todo el lugar— Scar es un león sarcástico pero bondadoso, Scar nunca haría tratos con hienas... Scar no planearía matarme. ¡Tú no eres él!

Scar se hundió dentro de sí. Por supuesto, en lo que a la realidad sobre él concernía, Simba no sabía nada.

— Simba... —tanteó el mayor, nervioso.

Realmente no deseaba el odio del único león que le quería, pero no tenía ni idea de como arreglar la situación. Nomalmente le daba exactamente igual que le odiasen, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, así que nunca antes había intentado hacer nada para evitarlo.

— ¿Qué quién eres? —repitió el nombrado, pero Scar notó que el joven se estaba obligando a estar más calmado y dispuesto a razonar, no así menos nervioso.

— Simba, hay muchas cosas que, desgraciadamente, no sabes sobre mi —se acercó de nuevo a él y, para su agrado, el joven no se alejó de él con cara de horror.

Sus ojos ya estaban bastante relajados y ahora veían al mayor con una curiosidad infinita.

— Pues yo quiero saber esas cosas —exigió más que pidió, sus años como hijo malcriado haciéndose notar en ese gesto caprichoso, que ya le era tan natural como respirar.

Scar se llenó de estupor ante la repentina tranquilidad del joven. Ay, el poder de la sincerad para con la persona que realmente te ama...

— No —sentenció el mayor, aunque con algo de duda en su voz.

Se sentía muy mal negándole su verdadero ser al príncipe, pero era un verdadero ser envenado por la oscuridad de la avaricia. No quería que Simba le viese así, corrompido, preso de sus demonios. Era extraño, por primera vez avergonzarse de ello. Estúpido amor. No entendía porque era el sentimiento más querido y deseado de experimentar por la mayoría, realmente.

Simba negó con la cabeza, mientras miraba hacia abajo. Eso le había dolido. Volvió a mirar al león mayor, con decisión en su mirada. No, no se dejaría ablandar en ese punto.

— Scar, si tenemos una relación, no podemos tener secretos con el otro —afirmó, como si fuera la mayor de las verdades.

El león mayor se quedó con la boca abierta, Simba había dicho... ¿relación? Había pensado..., él realmente había pensado que lo de anoche había sido solo eso, historia de una noche, que la confesión que le había dado Simba era fruto de las dudas y el calor del momento. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo el joven, está vez con todos sus sentidos, pidiéndole ser su pareja. De verdad. Con todo lo que eso conllevaba.

Vio su expresión de dolor y supo que estaba metiendo la pata con ese silencio incómodo, que Simba estaba leyendo obviamente de manera errónea. No quería perderle, supo Sacar en ese momento. Más allá del respeto, más allá del trono, lo que más necesitaba en su vida siempre lo había tenido, como un idiota había atentado contra su vida, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo en verdad, solo cegado por el poder. Y en esos instantes se le estaba escurriendo entre las patas.

"¿Qué es lo qué estás haciendo? —se preguntó a si mismo, mientras se acercó al no-tan-cachorro, lo apresó gentilmente contra si, de forma que el joven pudiera separarse de él, si así lo quisiera, le lamió dulcemente la cara con sutiles ronroneos que hicieron al chico suspirar accidentalmente de emoción y alivio, hasta que su hocico también fue apresado, en un beso que llenó a ambos de vida— Simba merece algo mejor"

Algo mejor que el adulto oscuro, vago y manipulador que él mismo era. Porque sabía que Simba no era el tipo de jugar con los sentimientos de la gente. Era un chico que jugaba con muchas cosas importantes. Las ordenes, la vida y la muerte, los modales... sin embargo nunca había engañado a nadie, mucho menos a si mismo, sobre lo que sentía su corazón.

A pesar de los quebraderos de cabeza que causaba con sus locuras, Simba era un ser puro y lleno de luz. Scar se dio cuenta de qué estaba cometiendo un error al reclamarle como suyo, de que Simba no merecía una pareja que le causase tantos problemas como seguramente él haría, de que...

— Te amo —susurro el no-tan-cachorro contra sus labios—. Seas como seas, yo te amo.

¡A la mierda con lo que era correcto o no! ¡El chico le quería, él quería al chico!

— Escucha —dijo el joven, repentinamente nervioso—, no quiero que te sientas obligado a decirme nada ahora, si no quieres hacerlo.

Scar estuvo a punto de suspirar aliviado, pero Simba no le dejó, en cuando siguió hablando.

— Pero lo sabré, tengo mis contactos —alzó la ceja sugestivamente.

Scar rió sin ganas el chiste malo del joven y le dio un pequeño golpe en la pata, imitando los codazos de los humanos.

— Estúpido cachorro.

Simba sonrió pestañeando coquetamente, como mujer, Timón le había enseñado a hacerlo.

— Pero eso es lo que me hace ver adorable —aseguró con voz melosa.

Solo por eso llevó otro codazo más fuerte y ambos estallaron en risas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, los dos estaban muy conscientes de que esa información que el mayor estaba ocultando estaba abriendo una brecha entre ambos y cuanto más tardara en decirla, más grande e insalvable se haría.

De repente, Simba negó con la cabeza.

— Tranquilo, bromeaba, dejaré que seas tú quien me lo diga —le pareció necesario decirlo, ya que como príncipe heredero, era obvio que esos contactos que había nombrado antes existían y que estaban en todas las esquinas. Le sonrió tranquilamente a su pareja (quería todavía guardarse la ilusión de que lo eran, mientras Scar no dijera lo contrario)—. Cuando te sientas preparado.

El león no tuvo tiempo de salir de su asombro por lo comprensivo y maduro que Simba estaba siendo (madurar mentalmente, lo llamaban. ¿Eso lo había logrado él?), cuando el joven le besó de nuevo rápidamente, como despedida, y procedió a irse, para dejarle al otro su espacio. Lentamente, muy lentamente.

Scar notó el abatimiento en los ojos del chico antes de que le diera la espalda y supo que de nuevo la estaba fastidiando.

Definitivamente no le merecía, aun así, quería hablar, soltarlo todo, pero el miedo a la posible reacción del chico... maldita sea, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y, sin embargo, se sentía en una encerrona muy bien elaborada.

— ¡Uuuuuuhhhhhh! Menudo problema, ¿no lo crees?

Scar prácticamente saltó al escuchar la voz de Rafiki, quien había aparecido sorpresivamente tras de sí.

— ¡Estupido viejo! —gritó— Casi muero del susto.

— Pero si estuvieras muerto, no te habrías quejado —observó el simio, para después soltar su típica risa bobalicona.

Scar observó al chamán entrecerrando los ojos, no era precisamente alguien que quisiera dentro de sus tierras.

Después su vista se giró inconscientemente hacía donde había estado Simba y hubiera jadeado, de no haberse controlado, al ver que ya no quedaba rastro del joven. Realmente se había marchado.

— Ey, no hace falta estar tenso —le aseguró Rafiki—. Lo he visto todo, sí, pero estoy de tu parte.

A pesar de todo, Scar deseó matarle con la mirada. La última vez que el chamán había tenido una conversación con él, tenía los mismos 15 años que Simba ahora y, si mal no recordaba, el simio le había declarado que era un caso perdido, una vergüenza para la familia real. Y además su "querido" hermano le había dicho hoy que ahí se había estancado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, simio?

— Solo mover estos viejos huesos. ¿Qué acaso no puedo...?

— ¡NO! —Scar no le dejó terminar, sin tener ni idea de que su alto tono de voz había llegado hasta la posición de Simba, quien en seguida decidió dar la vuelta a pasos rápidos— No eres bien recibido, simio.

Rafiki, sonriendo al notar la presencia de Simba detrás de ambos, quien se había quedado quieto en el sitio al notar su propía presencia, se "protegió" de Sacar poniendo ante si sus palmas abiertas.

— Está bien, está bien, me voy. Pero antes —añadió con burla brillando en sus ojos—, ¿no es extraordinario cómo parece qué todo el mundo encuentra su alma gemela justamente en lo que más odia, o mejor dicho, cree odiar? Dejame decirte que las parejas que funcionan, no lo hacen porque se merezcan, si no porque se complementan.

Eso dejo momentáneamente mudo a Scar. ¿Cómo ese viejo se enteró de sus temores?

— Ahora sí, ¡adios! —exclamó Rafiki, alejándose a saltos— ¡Piensa en lo que te he dicho! —y entonces desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

— ¡Espera! —gruñó Scar, demasiado tarde.

— Scar... —el león se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Simba, a su lado.

Pero no se iba a negar que volver a verle a su lado hacía que su corazón saltara de felicidad y alivio.

 _Las parejas que funcionan no se merecen, se complementan._

— ¿De qué estabas hablando con Rafiki? ¿Y por qué gritaste?

La preocupación que teñía la voz del príncipe al decir la última pregunta, le hizo terminar de decidirse. Solo esperaba que Simba no le odiase al conocer las sombras que se ceñían sobre él.

 _¿No es extraordinario cómo parece qué todo el mundo encuentra su alma gemela justamente en lo que más odia, o mejor dicho, cree odiar?_

— Tienes razón, no podemos tener secretos entre nosotros —a Simba le brillaron los ojos, sabiendo por donde iba la cosa—. Te voy a contar la verdad sobre mi, y va a ser mejor que te sientes, porque es una historia larga.

El joven obedeció sin una sola palabra, una gran sonrisa en su rostro y los oídos bien abiertos.

Scar suspiró mientras se sentaba al lado de su pareja y procedió a comenzar

— Bien, doy por supuesto que sabes que lo que es, o mejor dicho, lo que fue, la Guardia del León...

Pero Simba no lo sabía, y descubrirlo ahora solo iba a abrir más la brecha entre su padre y él.


End file.
